


xxx

by masokeith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Creampie, Klance smut, M/M, NSFW, Squirting, hehehehh, nsfw klance, trans keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masokeith/pseuds/masokeith
Summary: prompt: lance giving it real good to keith and keith being so blissed out he is babbling and he cums and lance cooes at him like "aw are you cumming baby? does it feel good?"enjoy this short lil prompt y'all!





	xxx

Keith feels it begin to build, a slow wave of warmth blossoming in his abdomen. It spreads up his chest, making his breath come out in small, short pants. His face flushes as white heat swallows every nerve in his body, triggering a toes curling, thigh trembling, back arching delirium. 

“Mnnn–fuck, baby,” he gasps–because he’s always been a babbler when he feels this good, can’t help it–raking his nails down Lance’s back. “R-right there, yeah, fuck, yes–” 

Lance is atop him, elbows on either side of Keith’s head as he slides into him slow, each stroke seemingly deeper than the last. Keith’s walls clench around his dick as he approaches the brink, only serving to make his pussy feel even more full than before. His boyfriend’s dick is big by anyone’s standards, reaches spots inside of him that Keith never even knew existed. 

With a soft groan of pleasure, Lance dips his head down to mouth at Keith’s neck, moving to gather him up easily in his arms and suck hickeys into his porcelain skin. “So good,” he breathes, rolling his hips–and Keith’s breath hitches at the new angle, heels digging into the small of Lance’s back to bring him deeper. “You’re tight–oh fuck, I felt that baby, fuck…” 

“You’re so good,” Keith nearly cries, rocking his hips in time with Lance’s steady thrusts. “You’re so fucking good, oh god, I-I–oh—” 

Lance pulls back to look at him, and Keith feels the sultry focus of his eyes, blinks up at him through a pleasure clouded haze and thick eyelashes. “Mmn–ahhn, Lance…” It builds further, a wave crashing down violently upon the shore, and he thrashes and whines loudly, and–

“Aw, sweetheart,” Lance coos then, rubbing his nose against Keith’s. He reaches to grope at his chest, fucking Keith through his climax. “Are you cumming baby? Does it feel good?” 

Keith nods and bites his lip, his body convulsing and cunt pulsing around Lance as he rides out his high. But Lance doesn’t stop–keeps going, thrusting into Keith faster now as he chases his own orgasm. 

“Can you do it again for me?” Lance asks through soft grunts and short huffs of breath, sweat matting his hair as he works his hips perfectly. “Can I feel that pretty pussy cum again?” 

“M-mmhm,” Keith squeaks, his eyes nearly rolling into the back of his head as Lance reaches down to rub his sensitive clit with his thumb. “N-need me to clench around you?” 

“Yeah.” Lance’s head drops to Keith’s shoulder again, his thrusts becoming a bit more stilted and erratic now. “Fuck, yeah, come on, Keith. For me, baby. Cum again.” 

It’s not long before his second orgasm hits (in truth, it doesn’t even feel like the first one ever stopped), and he squirts on Lance’s cock this time, letting out a loud cry of his name. Almost seconds after, Lance spills inside of Keith’s cunt, groaning right near his ear as he gives one last thrust deep inside of him. 

“Fuck…” Lance breathes once he’s spent, panting on top of Keith as he catches his breath. He presses a sweet kiss to his jaw, then his cheek, nosing at the baby hairs near his ear. “You did so good, baby. Thank you.” 

“Mmm,” Keith hums, running his fingers through Lance’s tangled locks. “Thank _you."_


End file.
